Im Schatten der Macht
by ProSanoLoqui
Summary: Nur ein schmaler Grat trennt die Verzweiflung von der Hoffnung. Beide resultieren aus einer aussichtslosen Situation... Bellatrix sitzt in Askaban und denkt an ihre Anfänge als Todesser zurück.
1. Prolog

**Im Schatten der Macht**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling (außer ein paar von mir erfundenen Charakteren in den nächsten Kapiteln (wenn es in Bellatrix' Vergangenheit geht)).

Hauptcharakter: Bellatrix Lestrange

**

* * *

Prolog **

_Der Panther_

_Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe  
so müd geworden, daß er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt._

_Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht._

_Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein._

_(Rainer Maria Rilke)_

Langsam holte Bellatrix Lestrange tief Luft, nur um diese dann ebenso langsam wieder auszuatmen. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch ihre verfilzten Haare. Wieder seufzte sie. Ein kalter Hauch wehte durch die Gitterstäbe in ihre Zelle und ließ sie erschaudern.

Wie sie diesen Ort hier hasste.

Sie hasste ihn so sehr, dass sie manchmal an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an diese einengenden Wände, diese Mauern, diese Kälte, diese Dementoren…

Aber das alles reichte nicht aus. Es reichte nicht aus, um Bellatrix Lestrange zu brechen. Um ihren Willen zu zerschlagen. Denn sie hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Irgendwann würde sie hier rauskommen und dann würde der Dunkle Lord sie ehren, wie noch niemanden zuvor. Denn sie alleine waren ihm treu geblieben.

Bellatrix schloss müde ihre Augen und zog die Beine an ihren Körper heran. Der Dementor, der vor ihrer Zelle Wache hielt, rührte sich nicht. Der Mond schimmerte silbern hell am Nachthimmel und die Wolkenschwaden verschwammen zu dünnen Tüchern, welche sich über die verblassenden Sterne ausbreiteten.

Sie spürte Hass. Keinen leidenschaftlichen Hass, sondern eiskalten, berechnenden Hass. Und dann dachte Bellatrix an all die Menschen, die sie am meisten hasste.

Barty Crouch Sr, Sirius Black, ein Schandfleck für ihre Familie und für alle Reinblüter, Albus Dumbledore, ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter, aber vor allen Dingen hasste sie Harry Potter und Peter Pettigrew. Den einen, weil er die Ursache für die Niederlage des Dunklen Lords gewesen war und den anderen, weil er den Dunklen Lord dieser Niederlage ausgeliefert hatte.

Doch es hatte alles keinen Sinn. Bellatrix wollte ihren Kopf nicht mit überschüssigen Gefühlen blockieren, sie musste ihn freimachen, um den Dementoren widerstehen zu können. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie nach einem Stück Pergament griff, auch wenn sie es mit aller Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war, zu verhindern versuchte. Das Zittern war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und das war sie nicht, Bellatrix Lestrange war stark, der Dunkle Lord hatte sie persönlich alle ihre Kenntnisse gelehrt und ihr alle Flüche beigebracht. Doch die Jahre in Askaban schienen ihre Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und das war ein weiterer Grund, warum sie dieses Gefängnis hasste.

Eine Feder zum Schreiben besaß Bellatrix nicht, angeblich war dieses spitze Gerät einer Waffe gleich zu setzen. Aber man hatte ihr ein angespitztes Stück Kohle überlassen. Und so versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Hand suchte den Weg über das Pergament und allmählich zeichneten sich Buchstabe um Buchstabe ab. Bellatrix vermisste das Kratzen der Feder, den Geruch der Tinte, die Welt draußen, außerhalb dieses Gefängnisses für ihren Körper, aber so lange ihr Geist nicht eingesperrt war, versuchte sie ihre Kräfte für die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords zu schonen und ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

_Meister, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht selber suchen kann, aber ich hoffe, dass ein anderer Diener euch finden und euch zu neuer Macht verhelfen wird. Lucius wurde schließlich nicht festgenommen. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum mich noch keine Nachricht von eurem Erstarken erreicht hat, bestimmt hätte das Zauberministerium so etwas schnell an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht. Obwohl ich mir bei Mr. Fudge noch nicht einmal so sicher bin. Ich habe ihn gesehen, als er Sirius Black hier besucht hat, er ist an meiner Zelle vorüber geschritten und alleine an seiner Art zu gehen konnte ich viel erkennen. Er ist ein Feigling. Umso besser für euch, obwohl das Zauberministerium wohl noch nie kompetent war, auch nicht als ihr an der Macht wart… Meister, ich… ich… es fällt mir schwer, das zu schreiben, aber… ich glaube, dass ich immer schwächer werde. Ich versuche meine Kräfte aufrechtzuerhalten, um wenigstens euren erneuten Aufstieg miterleben zu können, denn das ist mein größter Wunsch, aber ich… Nein! Verzeiht, dass ich das geschrieben habe, wahrscheinlich war mein Verstand nur etwas verwirrt. Ich bin stark! Ich werde hier wieder lebend rauskommen! Ich will mich genauso verhalten, wie ihr es in meiner Situation tun würdet. Ihr würdet nicht verzweifeln, also lasse auch ich mich nicht von den Fängen der Verzweiflung packen._

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte Bellatrix sich schnell über die Augenwinkel. Seit 14 Jahren war sie nun schon hier… seit verdammten 14 Jahren büsste sie für etwas, das ihrer Meinung nach gar keine Strafe wert war. Bellatrix lachte laut auf. Dieser Longbottom hatte sich gewehrt, ebenso wie seine Frau. Sie hatte gekämpft, mit Händen und Fäusten, gestrampelt, gezappelt, sich gewunden, gekratzt, gebissen, aber sie hatte keine Chance gehabt. Seltsamerweise amüsierte die Erinnerung an dieses Verbrechen Bellatrix. Obwohl sie sich natürlich nicht eines Verbrechens bewusst war. Für sie war es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen, etwas, das jeder anständige Todesser in so einer Situation getan hätte. Für seinen Meister. Lord Voldemort.

_Ihr hättet sie sehen sollen, Meister, dieser Frank Longbottom hatte es doch tatsächlich versucht mit uns aufzunehmen. Aber ich glaube insgeheim hat er gewusst, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie hatten nur so gestarrt vor Furcht und Gewissheit… in dem Moment, in dem ich den Fluch sprach. Ich habe ihm ganz fest in diese Spiegel seiner Seele geblickt und in diesem Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl, ich könnte ihn alleine mit meinem Blick zu Boden zwingen. Trotzdem sprach ich wie automatisch die Zauberworte, die ihr mich gelehrt hattet. **Crucio! **Ohne Mitleid, ohne Furcht vor den Konsequenzen._

Wieder lachte Bellatrix. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Jeder Fremde, der sie in diesem Moment gesehen hätte, hätte sie gewiss für verrückt befunden.

Aber es war kein Glücksgefühl, das sie empfand, also konnten die Dementoren es ihr nicht nehmen. Bellatrix durchströmte bei dieser Erinnerung nur wieder die gleiche Lust und die gleiche freudige Regung, die sie beim Anblick des sich windenden und schreienden Frank Longbottom gefühlt hatte.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und nach wenigen Minuten war Bellatrix wieder von dem Gefühl der Schwere befangen. Etwas lastete auf ihren Schultern, etwas, das sie daran hinderte hier rauszumarschieren. Doch bei dem Gedanken an einen möglichen erneuten Aufstieg ihres Meisters Lord Voldemort wurde ihr wieder leichter ums Herz.

Und plötzlich spürte Bellatrix eine Energie in sich, wie sie sie schon seit langem nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Ruckartig sprang sie auf. Das Pergament segelte auf den staubigen Steinfußboden und das Kohlestück fiel klirrend daneben. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wollte hier raus, sie musste hier raus! Energisch rüttelte sie an den Gitterstäben. Ihre Haare wirbelten durch die Luft. Wie wild stieß sie sich ab, als sie merkte, dass sie keinen Erfolg erzielte, und fing an, gegen die Wände zu schlagen und zu trommeln. Ihre Augäpfel rollten in ihren Höhlen. Sie fing an zu schreien. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände fingen an zu bluten, aber sie hörte nicht auf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Ihre Kraft ließ mit jeder Bewegung nach. Sie fing an zu schluchzen. Mittlerweile klopfte sie nur noch sachte und apathisch gegen die Steine, während sie vor- und zurückwippte. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Tränenströme flossen über ihre Wangen. Langsam begann sie ihre Stirn gegen die Wand zu hämmern. Ein blutiges Rinnsal bildete sich und rann an der Seite ihres Kopfes hinunter. Auch unter ihren Haaren sickerte Blut hervor. Ihr hysterisches Schluchzen wurde leiser und ihre Bewegungen flachten vollständig ab. Kraftlos rutschte sie an der Wand hinunter. Langsam kroch sie am Boden in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Zelle und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Dort wippte sie weiterhin vor und zurück, während ihr Blick abwesend und verstört wirkte. Mit zitternder Hand strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

In dieser Stellung verharrte Bellatrix mehrere Stunden, bevor sie einschlief.

_  
Ich bin wohl doch nicht so stark, wie ich dachte. Askaban hat mich verändert. Ob ich es mir eingestehen will oder nicht. _

_Nie mehr werde ich dieselbe sein, die ich vorher war…_

_Ich bin nicht verrückt. Dieser Ausbruch liegt nicht in meiner Natur. Dieses Wesen, das sich da in der Ecke zusammenkauert, das bin nicht ich, das ist das, was Askaban aus mir gemacht hat._

_Nie mehr werde ich dieselbe sein, die ich vorher war…_

_Warum sollte ich Mitleid für irgendjemanden empfinden? Warum sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Warum sollte ich Mitleid für die Longbottoms empfinden? Wo ich doch selbst keins empfange._

_Natürlich könnte man sagen, dass ich keins verdient habe, aber woran macht man das fest?_

_Kann man sagen: Wenn ein Mensch jemand anderen umgebracht hat, dann ist er es selbst nicht mehr wert, dass man Mitleid für ihn empfindet?_

_Oder: Wenn ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen gequält hat, ist er es selbst dann nicht mehr wert, dass man um diesen Menschen trauert oder Mitleid für ihn empfindet?_

_Wenn es so wäre, dann dürfte man auch kein Mitleid mehr für Frank Longbottom empfinden, denn auch er hat Todesser umgebracht und gejagt._

_Ich weiß, warum alle Mitleid mit den Longbottoms haben und keiner mit mir. Es liegt nicht daran, was wir getan haben, sondern daran, was wir sind und was mit uns gemacht wurde. Ich bin böse, ich wurde einsperrt. Die Longbottoms sind gut, sie wurden geistig zerrüttet. Wen trifft da das Mitleid? Natürlich die Guten._

_Das ist dieses einfache Schwarz-Weiß Denken._

_Und deswegen hasse ich diese einfachen Zauberer und diese Schlammblüter so sehr. Sie sind nicht in der Lage zu begreifen. Sie sind nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, dass es etwas gibt, das nichts mit Gut und Böse zu tun hat. Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht und jene die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben._

_Der dunkle Lord und wir, seine Anhänger, sind die Einzigen, die zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt sind, wir sind erhaben über die menschlichen Ideologien und Wertvorstellungen, wir lassen uns nur von einem leiten. Macht. Und jene, die nicht in der Lage sind, zu dieser Erkenntnis zu gelangen, die haben es auch nicht verdient zu leben. Denn dieses Geschenk sollte nur denen vorbehalten sein, die auch die Großzügigkeit dieser Gabe anzuerkennen wissen und wie sie aus diesem Geschenk den von ihm gewünschten Nutzen ziehen. Leben ist für die, die sich vervollkommnen wollen. Leben ist für die, die die Macht haben oder danach streben. Und dieses Streben ist keineswegs selbstsüchtig, es ist für die Allgemeinheit. Denn die Menschen brauchen jemanden, der sie führt. Und ein Führer braucht Macht. Mein Meister ist solch ein Führer. Und wenn wir, seine Anhänger, zu Macht gelangen, dann nur, um die seine zu nähren._

_Nie mehr werde ich dieselbe sein, die ich vorher war…_

_Die Realität hat mich zurückgeholt. Ich sitze hier in Askaban und kann meine Überzeugungen nur dem Papier mitteilen. Das ist frustrierend. Doch die Zeit wird gekommen, da ich die Wahrheit wieder in die Welt hinaus rufen kann, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass der dunkle Lord wieder zu neuer Macht und neuem Ruhm emporsteigen wird._

_Die Zeit ist reif._

_Es dauert nicht mehr lange._

_Und wenn es so weit ist, dann werde ich zur Stelle sein, denn ich bin seine treuste Anhängerin._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Am ersten Kapitel (in dem (und den folgenden) es dann um Bellatrix' Vergangenheit geht) arbeite ich noch, deswegen könnte es etwas länger dauern, bis ich es reinstelle. Aber vorher wollte ich schon mal ein paar Reaktionen hier drauf haben :) Also, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Lob, mir ist alles willkommen ;)


	2. Im Spiegel des Regens

Disclaimer: Alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, gehört J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur Christopher, Mary, Liz, Jill...

Zur Orientierung: Ich habe jetzt einen Zeitsprung zurück in die Vergangenheit gemacht - so um 1970 rum.

* * *

**1. Kapitel: Im Spiegel des Regens**

„Kommst du?"

Gelangweilt musterte die 17-jährige Bellatrix ihre Fingernägel, während sie auf ihre fünf Jahre jüngere Schwester Narzissa wartete.

„Wo bleibst du denn?"

Als Bellatrix sah, wie Narzissa sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete, mit Umarmungen und Küsschen, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen.

„Komm endlich, Cissy!"

„Ja ja…"

Narzissa warf ihrer Schwester einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich endlich von ihrer Mutter löste und sich durch die Schülerscharen hindurch drängelte („Hey, pass doch auf!"). Ein schrilles Pfeifsignal ertönte.

„Der Zug fährt in zehn Minuten ab."

„Ja ja..."

Zu Bellatrix' Missvergnügen schenkte ihre Schwester ihr allerdings nicht die geringste Beachtung, sondern suchte stattdessen - anscheinend - in der Menge irgendjemanden, denn sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ nervös ihren Blick schweifen. Mit einem Seufzen warf Bellatrix ihr langes Haar in den Nacken. Desinteressiert achtete sie nicht weiter auf Narzissa, sondern schob sich in Richtung Zug. Wobei der Ausdruck „sie schob sich" wohl nicht so zutreffend war, immerhin heischte sie ihren Mitschülern aufgrund ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten und ihrer dunkel umrandeten Augen großen Respekt ein und obwohl die Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig ziemlich eng beieinander standen, öffnete sich da, wo Bellatrix herging, wie auf wundersame Weise ein Durchgang.

„Bella!"

Verwundert drehte Bellatrix sich um, die Hand schon am Griff und mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe in den Zug. Diese Stimme… das konnte doch nur…

„Chris.", seufzte Bellatrix, was allerdings eher genervt als liebevoll klang. Christopher kam auf sie zu gerannt, packte sie an den Hüften und drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Ungeduldig schob Bellatrix ihn von sich weg. Sie wollte nicht geküsst werden – auf jeden Fall nicht auf diese besitzergreifende Weise. Wenn jemand die dominante Rolle übernahm, dann war sie das. Und von Christopher hatte sie sowieso die Nase voll. Er langweilte sie nur noch. Da war es ihr egal, dass er der im Moment begehrteste Junge ihrer Jahrgangsstufe auf der Schule war und das sogar, obwohl er wie sie aus Slytherin stammte.

„Was willst du?"

Verdutzt starrte Christopher sie an.

„Ich… ähm… na ja, wir sind zusammen.", erwiderte er verblüfft.

„Und?"

„Wie 'und'?"

„Was willst du?"

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Und du gibst mir keine Antwort."

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was du von mir willst."

„Eben, das ist ja das Problem. Du weißt gar nichts. Mein Gott, wie konnte ich mich nur auf so einen Trottel einlassen." Die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix' Stimme bei der ganzen Konversation ruhig und gelassen blieb, war typisch für sie. Sie schien immer über allem zu stehen.

„Was…?"

„Ich sage dir 'was'. Es ist aus. Schluss. Finite. Deine Glückssträhne ist vorbei. Und falls du es bis jetzt mit deinem bisschen Grips immer noch nicht kapiert hast, noch mal im Klartext: Ich habe dich soeben abserviert. Einen Typen wie dich, der zwar gut aussieht aber nichts draufhat, kann ich nicht gebrauchen.", hauchte Bellatrix süffisant, bevor sie ihm mit der freien Hand einen leichten Schubser verpasste und zurück in die Menge stieß, bevor sie die letzten Stufen in den Zug erklomm. Mit einem letzten Zwinkern war sie im Gang verschwunden, ohne dass Christopher noch etwas hätte sagen können. Betröpfelt stand er einfach nur da, nicht erfassend, was ihm soeben widerfahren war. Aber eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Bis jetzt hatte es Bellatrix mit keinem ihrer Freunde länger als zwei Monate ausgehalten. Sie schien einfach zu hohe Ansprüche zu haben…

„Hier bist du.", murmelte Narzissa, als sie die Tür zu Bellatrix' Abteil aufstieß und sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz fallen ließ.

„Wo warst du?"

„Hhmm?" Anscheinend immer noch in Gedanken schaute ihre kleine Schwester Bellatrix verwirrt an.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, welcher Junge wohl so wichtig sein könnte, dass du jetzt erst den Weg zurück zu mir gefunden hast."

„Warum denkst du, dass es um einen Jungen geht?"

„Cissy… Es ist erst dein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts und wenn du nicht einen wichtigen Grund hast, weichst du nicht von meiner Seite. Das war bis jetzt immer so. Aber heute bist du zum ersten Mal alleine verschwunden. Wohl kaum, um eine deiner Freundinnen zu sehen, denn die triffst du auch in den Ferien, so dass die Sehnsucht nicht so groß sein kann, dass du nicht wartest, bis wir in Hogwarts sind oder zumindest im Zug sitzen. Aber einen Jungen hättest du nicht besuchen dürfen - hast du ja auch nicht - und deshalb konntest du es diesmal wahrscheinlich nicht erwarten ihn wieder zu sehen. Stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

„Hhmm…", mümmelte Narzissa in ihren Kragen, verschränkte ihre Arme und wandte ihren Blick ab. Nach ein paar Minuten meinte sie leise, allerdings ohne sich Bellatrix zuzuwenden:

„Malfoy."

„Wie bitte?"

„Lucius Malfoy.", fauchte Narzissa wütend, als sie sah, wie ein Grinsen über Bellatrix' Gesicht huschte.

„Oh, gut.", entgegnete Bellatrix.

„Was?" Verblüfft musterte Narzissa ihre Schwester. „War das gerade ernst gemeint?"

„Ja."

Misstrauisch zog Narzissa ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das… 'oh, gut'?"

„Na ja, die Malfoys sind doch mit uns befreundet. Eine ehrenwerte Familie. Wirklich, Schwesterherz, ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du dir einen Reinblütigen ausgeguckt hast. So viele, die für dich in Frage kämen, gibt es nämlich nicht und ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du dir am Ende einen Schlammblüter aussuchen würdest. Aber Malfoy… wirklich eine gute Wahl. Jetzt musst du nur noch zusehen, dass die Beziehung hält."

Peinlich berührt senkte Narzissa ihren Blick und ein Hauch von Rosa legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Also… richtig zusammen sind wir ja noch nicht. Wir kennen uns ja schon seit längerem und über die Ferien kam es irgendwie, das wir angefangen haben uns Briefe zu schreiben."

„Oh… wie romantisch.", erwiderte Bellatrix mit süßlich verstellter Stimme, „Und?"

„Na ja, und eben haben wir uns zum ersten Mal seitdem wir uns diese Briefe geschrieben haben getroffen."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er war ziemlich verlegen… ähm, und ich auch, also… er hat mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben."

Ein schwaches Hüsteln war von Bellatrix zu vernehmen, das sich verdächtig nach ‚wie süß' anhörte.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Ähm, nein nein." Hastig winkte Bellatrix ab, bevor sie ernst wurde. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich."

„Danke." Narzissa schenkte ihrer großen Schwester ein Lächeln. Dann stand sie auf und ging zur Abteiltür.

„Ich gehe noch mal Lucius suchen."

„Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten…"

Lachend verschwand Narzissa und Bellatrix war wieder allein. Aber das war ihr egal. Nachdem sie ihren Koffer von der Ablage heruntergehoben hatte, kramte sie ein Buch hervor und fing an zu lesen. Der Buchtitel war mit dunkelroten dicken Ziffern geschwungen und elegant geschrieben worden. '_Schwarze Magie und ihre Anwendung – Geschichte und Gegenwart_'…

Ein Ruck ging durch den Zug und Bellatrix wusste, dass sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren. Seufzend packte sie ihr Buch wieder ein und suchte nach ihrem Umhang. Nachdem sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, schlang sie ihn sich leicht fröstelnd um die Schultern und warf noch einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war dunkel geworden und der Regen peitschte gegen die Glasscheibe. Jeder andere hätte das Wetter als ‚ungemütlich' deklariert, aber Bellatrix war da nicht so empfindlich. Im Gegenteil, sie mochte Regen, obwohl sie sich jetzt lieber keinen gewünscht hätte, schließlich wollte sie nicht triefend nass und schlampig aussehend in der Großen Halle erscheinen. Ihr Auftreten musste Würde ausstrahlen, sie musste hereinschreiten, so wie sie es immer (bewusst oder unbewusst) tat und solch ein Erscheinungsbild hätte dem Respekt vor ihr zwar keinen Abbruch getan, sie sich aber auch nicht unbedingt mächtiger fühlen lassen.

Als Bellatrix aus dem Zug sprang, landeten ihre Füße in einer Pfütze und das Wasser spritzte zur Seite weg. Ein Junge direkt neben ihr – ungefähr im Alter von Narzissa – sah erst an sich herab und dann starrte er Bellatrix an.

„Du hast mich nass gespritzt.", zischte er wütend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Pff… ist mir doch egal.", erwiderte Bellatrix gleichgültig und wandte sich zum Gehen, als der Junge sie am Umhang festhielt. Genervt und langsam auch zornig werdend drehte Bellatrix sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Was?"

„Wie wär's mit einer Entschuldigung?"

Bellatrix seufzte.

„Hör mal zu, Kleiner. Es ist mir sch egal, ob deine Hose jetzt nasser als vorher ist oder nicht. Es regnet sowieso. Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst los."

Ruckartig befreite Bellatrix sich aus seinem Griff. Der Junge schien jedoch noch nicht fertig zu sein, denn er blitzte sie wütend aus seinen schwarzen Augen heraus an.

„Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht."

Überrascht zog Bellatrix eine Augenbraue hoch. Wusste der Junge etwa nicht, wer sie war? Aber da er erst im zweiten Jahrgang zu sein schien, wollte sie noch einmal gnädig sein. Bellatrix packte den Jungen am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich heran und räusperte sich einmal kurz, bevor sie fauchte:

„Wie war das? Mein Kleiner, ich denke nicht, dass du weißt, wen du vor dir hast."

„Hör auf mich ‚Kleiner' zu nennen. Außerdem weiß ich sehr gut, wer du bist. Bellatrix Black, im siebten Jahrgang, aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie stammend. Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich könnte dir jederzeit einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen."

Bellatrix warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte laut auf. Dabei klang sie weniger fröhlich, als eher amüsiert über die Dreistigkeit des Knaben.

„Wie heißt derjenige, der es sich erlaubt, so mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Severus Snape."

„Hhmm… auch aus Slytherin, wie ich sehe? Gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber du solltest aufpassen, _wem_ du keinen Respekt zollst. Man sieht sich."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem kurzen Wink mit der Hand gesellte Bellatrix sich zu Narzissa in eine der näher stehenden Kutschen. Der Regen peitschte gegen die Fenster, als sich die Droschke mit den – für die meisten – unsichtbaren Thestralen in Bewegung setzte. Innerlich schüttelte Bellatrix immer noch den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, ob dieser Severus Snape nur eine leere Drohung ausgesprochen hatte oder ob er tatsächlich den Mumm gehabt hätte, ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Dabei war Bellatrix sich fast sicher, dass er nicht lange gefackelt hätte, wenn sie ihn weiter provoziert hätte. Ein Schmunzeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab und wurde mit einem fragenden Blick von Narzissa kommentiert. Aber Bellatrix schwieg sich aus...

In der Großen Halle angekommen, nahm Bellatrix am Tisch der Slytherin Platz und ließ ihren Blick zu den Lehrern schweifen. Wie sie vernommen hatte, war der Schulleiter Amando Dippet in den Sommerferien ums Leben gekommen (haarsträubende Geschichten rankten sich bereits um seinen Tod, aber Bellatrix glaubte, dass er einfach nur seinem hohen Alter zum Opfer gefallen war) und nun war sie neugierig, wer wohl seinen Posten einnehmen würde. Obwohl sie es sich eigentlich schon denken.

Bevor Bellatrix allerdings Zeit hatte, den Sitz des Schulleiters ins Visier zu nehmen, spürte sie, wie sich von hinten zwei Hände über ihre Augen legten, was eindeutig eine Aufforderung war, zu erraten, wem diese gehörten.

Bellatrix seufzte. Dieses kindische Getue passte nur zu einer ihrer „Freundinnen".

„Jill?"

Ein enttäuschtes Grummeln war zu hören und Jill ließ sich mit einem Schmollmund neben Bellatrix auf einen Stuhl gleiten.

„Wie hast du das erraten, Bella?"

Zum wiederholten Male seufzend verdrehte Bellatrix ihre Augen.

„Das war nun wirklich nicht schwer."

Ehe Bellatrix sich versah, standen auch schon Mary und Liz bei ihnen und setzten sich neben Jill. Sie waren das Mädchentrio schlechthin und manchmal fragte Bellatrix sich, wie sie es mit solchen Menschen aushielt, deren IQ meistens nur einen Eierbecher zu füllen schien. Aber sie wusste, dass es zwei Sachen gab, die sie verbanden. Zum einen, dass sie aus angesehenen Zaubererfamilien stammten (auch wenn Bellatrix' Familie die reinste von ihnen war, was das Blut anging) und zum anderen ihr Hass auf Schlammblüter. Nichts brachte ihnen mehr Spaß, als über ein dreckiges Schlammblut, wie zum Beispiel diese Phoebe Edmonds eines war, herzuziehen. Gerade bildete sich auf Bellatrix' Lippen ein hämisches Grinsen bei der Erinnerung an die Demütigungen, die sie ihr zugefügt hatten, als sie plötzlich durch eine ebenso sanfte wie energische Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Vom Platz des Schulleiters hatte sich ein Mann erhoben, ein großer Mann mit einem langen Bart, und an seiner Sprache merkte man, dass er sehr mächtig zu sein schien. Seine Arme hatte er als einladende Geste ausgestreckt. Jeder Einzelne in der Halle war verstummt.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen, würde ich gerne ein paar Worte an euch richten. Wie ihr sicherlich mitgekriegt habt, ist der langjährige Schulleiter Amando Dippet in den Ferien leider verstorben - nein, ich werde nicht sagen, wie es passierte -", warf er ein, als ihm viele neugierige Blicke zugeworfen wurden, „und wie es das Schicksal will, hat der Schulrat mich, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, zum neuen Schulleiter ernannt."

Ein Rauschen ging durch die Schülerschar, bevor sich ein donnernder Applaus erhob. Bellatrix zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge begeisterter Kinder wandern.

„Dieser muggelvernarrte Idiot ist doch nicht besser als sein Vorgänger.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie noch jemanden bemerkte, der nicht klatschte, sondern mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust neben ihrer Schwester Narzissa und deren Freund Lucius – dessen Enthusiasmus sich auch in Grenzen hielt – saß. Wie hieß der Junge noch mal? Ach ja, Severus Snape.

* * *

Hhmm... irgendwie passiert in diesem Kapitel nicht viel. Aber es sollte eigentlich auch nur eine Einführung in die Vergangenheit sein. Jetzt bin ich erst mal im Urlaub, wer weiß, wann ich wieder zum Schreiben komme (außerdem schreibe ich nebenbei viele andere Sachen, deswegen habe ich für das Kapitel hier auch so lange gebraucht).

**Dragon coranzon: **Danke für dein Review (war leider das einzige -v). Es freut mich, dass du die FF spannend findest. Das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich auch wieder spannender. Mir schwebt da schon was vor...

Ansonsten würde ich mich über Kommentare natürlich sehr freuen, aber weil mir das Schreiben der FF auch so Spaß macht, werde ich so oder so eh erst mal weiterschreiben.


	3. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine ganze Welt gehören J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**  
2. Kapitel: Im Schutz der Dunkelheit**

_Blut tropfte von Bellatrix' Unterlippe. Zitternd fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die rote Flüssigkeit. Sie schmeckte Eisen und wusste, dass sie verletzt war. Aber warum? Verwirrt hob Bellatrix ihren Blick und ließ ihn schweifen. Bäume, endlos viele Bäume, die den Nachthimmel hinter ihren Ästen verbargen und nur hier und da einen Stern durchblitzen ließen. Wo war sie? Es war kalt und kein Wind ging. Nur Stille. Unerträglich undurchdringliche Stille. Bellatrix wollte das Schweigen brechen, etwas rufen, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Auf einmal hörte sie hinter sich ein Rascheln in den Blättern und fuhr herum. Wie erstarrt musterte Bellatrix den dicht gedrängten Wald, der Furcht einflößend war in der Egalität seiner Bäume, als sie plötzlich erschauderte. Da war ein leuchtendes Glimmen! Nein, zwei! Aus der Dunkelheit heraus funkelten ihr zwei rote, glühende Augen entgegen. Bellatrix' Atem ging immer schneller. Wer oder was war das? Und dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Bellatrix realisierte, dass sie Angst hatte und erschrak darüber noch mehr. Sie hatte noch nie Angst gehabt! Vor nichts und niemandem! Plötzlich brachen Hände – Menschenhände – aus der Erde und umklammerten ihre Fußgelenke. Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen. Bellatrix' Odem blieb als Dampfwolke in der Luft hängen. Es wurde mit jeder Sekunde kälter und Schneeflocken fanden bereits ihren Weg durch das Blätterdach. Bellatrix konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie ihr ganzer Körper langsam von unten nach oben zueiste. Panisch suchte ihr Blick wieder diese glimmenden Punkte, diese glühenden Augen. Sie schienen die einzige Wärmequelle in dieser gefühlsleeren, dunklen Umgebung zu sein und alleine vom visuellen Kontakt schien es Bellatrix wirklich wärmer zu werden. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und bevor das frostige Eis ihr Gesicht erreicht hatte, hauchte sie noch:_

„_Wie kann das…?"_

_Dann zersprang sie in unzählbar viele Splitter und…_

„Bella, wach auf!"

Der Schrei drang an Bellatrix' Ohren und sie schreckte hoch. Ein Schweißrinnsal lief ihren Nacken hinunter und überall klebte ihr Nachthemd an ihrem Körper. Ihr Atem, der zuvor noch ziemlich schnell gegangen war, flachte langsam wieder ab und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer ruhiger. Trotzdem steckte Bellatrix der Schock noch in den Knochen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Albtraum gehabt. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Dieser Traum? Und wenn, was? Verwirrt griff Bellatrix sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann erst erblickte sie Jill, die auf der Bettkante saß und sie nicht weniger verstört anstarrte.

„Sag mal… hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ach… nur so."

Misstrauisch musterte Jill ihre Freundin und es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte. Also seufzte Bellatrix und stöberte in ihrem Kopf geschwind nach einer Ausrede.

„Seit mein geliebter Cousin -" Gedanklich verwünschte sie Sirius für die eine Woche, die er in den Sommerferien bei ihnen (wenn auch gegen seinen eigenen Willen) verbracht hatte, um „gebändigt" zu werden. „- bei uns zu Besuch war und mir Liebstöckel ins Essen gemischt hat, macht mir mein Kopf manchmal Probleme."

Bellatrix bemerkte, wie Jill versuchte, ihren fragenden Blick zu verbergen, was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„Liebstöckel verursacht – wie auch Löffelkraut und Nieskraut – eine Entzündung des Gehirns. Zum Glück war mein Vater anwesend, sonst wäre ich heute wohl nicht mehr hier. Danach hat Sirius wenigstens eine Lektion bekommen, die er nie vergessen wird."

Bei der Erinnerung daran bildete sich ein spitzes Lächeln auf Bellatrix' Lippen. Sie hatte keineswegs gelogen, Sirius hatte ihr Liebstöckel ins Frühstück gemischt gehabt, aber dass ihr das jetzt noch Probleme bereitete, stimmte natürlich nicht.

Einigermaßen geschockt wurde Bellatrix hingegen von Jill angestiert. Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, als sie ängstlich nachhakte:

„Aber… aber es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder? Ich meine… du – du wirst doch nicht st-sterben, oder?"

Am liebsten hätte Bellatrix sich umgedreht und wäre wieder eingeschlafen, nur um dieses peinliche Gestotter nicht ertragen zu müssen. Aber sie raffte sich zusammen.

„Nein. Es ist nur so, dass ich manchmal Schweißausbrüche und Herzrasen als Nachwirkung habe, aber in ein paar Tagen sollten selbst die Nachwirkungen verschwunden sein. Ist alles nur vorübergehend."

„Ach so. Gott sei Dank."

Erleichtert, dass ihre Freundin nicht sterben würde, stand Jill auf und ging zur Tür. Die Hand bereits auf die Klinke gelegt, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"

Ohne zu antworten fing Bellatrix an sich anzuziehen und Jill wusste, dass sie zu warten hatte.

Vor der Großen Halle blieb Jill stehen und zögerte.

„Was ist los?"

„Na ja… Ich habe da heute Morgen so ein Gerücht aufgeschnappt. Aber da ist bestimmt nichts dran. Lass uns reingehen."

Gerade wollte Bellatrix fragen, um was für ein Gerücht es sich handelte, als sie und Jill in die Große Halle eintraten und es sofort sahen. Christopher, am Slytherintisch stehend, eng umschlungen und knutschend mit einem Mädchen, das Bellatrix seltsam bekannt vorkam.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa…"

An dem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck von Jill konnte sie erkennen, dass diese dasselbe dachte und Jill beendete so auch ihre Frage.

„…Phoebe Edmonds?"

Beide starrten sich mit offenen Mündern an. Endlich bemerkte Jill:

„Ich hatte zuvor zwar etwas in der Richtung gehört, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ein Slytherin mit einem Schlammblut!"

Entgeistert suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Das Schlimmste ist ja wohl noch, dass er sie dir vorgezogen hat. Wegen so einer… was auch immer… macht er mit dir Schluss!"

Sofort legte Bellatrix Protest ein.

„Aber das stimmt nicht!"

„Nicht?"

„Nein! _Ich_ habe ihn abserviert. Auf dem Bahnsteig."

„Oh."

„Woher…?"

„Ach, das erzählt man sich halt so."

„Wie nett."

„Und deine kleine Schwester wurde übrigens küssend mit Lucius Malfoy in einem verlassenen Gang gesehen."

„Keine Überraschung."

Immer noch missmutig steuerte Bellatrix auf den Tisch zu. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie den Drang zu unterdrücken, ihn zu verhexen – ihre Hand umklammerte unter ihrem Umhang ihren Zauberstab – oder ihn schlicht und einfach mit der bloßen Faust niederzuschlagen. Die Zähne aufeinander gepresst ließ sie sich verkrampft auf einem Stuhl nieder, während Christopher sie nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Bellatrix biss sich auf die Zunge und schmeckte zum wiederholten Male (der Traum war ihr noch gut in Erinnerung) ihr eigenes Blut.

„Bleib ruhig, bewahre deine Würde!", ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Aber es war schwierig seine Würde zu bewahren, wenn man so öffentlich gedemütigt wurde.

„Das macht er nur, um dir eins auszuwischen!", flüsterte Jill ihr zu, als sie sich neben sie setzte. Einen finsteren Blick von Bellatrix kassierend, wandte Jill sich anschließend stumm ihrem Essen zu. Bellatrix hingegen konnte nichts essen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie bei diesem Anblick nichts lange bei sich behalten würde und die Vorstellung an diese eklige Angelegenheit strich sie lieber schnell aus ihrem Gedächtnis.

Plötzlich stemmte Bellatrix ihre Hände auf den Tisch und stand so ruckartig auf, dass ihr Stuhl umkippte und mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden fiel. Überrascht lösten sich Christopher und Phoebe voneinander und starrten Bellatrix an. Alle Gesichter hatten sich ihr nun zugewandt und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, nur unterbrochen von einem unterschwelligen Geflüster und Getuschel. Was würde wohl als nächstes passieren?

Zur gleichen Zeit arbeitete Bellatrix' Gehirn mit Hochdruck. Tausend kleine Räder griffen ineinander – ihr Zähneknirschen machte diesen Vorgang scheinbar hörbar – und jeder Muskel, jede Faser in ihrem Körper war angespannt. Eine Ader pulsierte warnend auf ihrer Stirn. Bellatrix erschien den (zum Publikum gewordenen) Schülern wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, der jede Sekunde drohte zu explodieren. Christopher machte eine jähe Bewegung, als wollte er sich zurückziehen, aber in diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an die eigene Erniedrigung, die Bellatrix ihm zugefügt hatte und er fühlte sich, als müsste er ihr das zurückzahlen. Mit einem leicht unsicher wirkenden Lächeln sah er sie an.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Bellatrix' Kinn bebte. Langsam sog sie die Luft durch die Nase ein, wie um sich zu beruhigen. Christophers überhebliche Art würde die ganze Sache noch eskalieren lassen…

„Sag schon, hast du ein Problem? Etwa eifersüchtig?"

Bellatrix' Fingernägel gruben sich in ihr eigenes Fleisch, als sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Das Gemurmel um sie herum hörte sie nur noch wie durch einen Dämpfer. Die Farben und Lichter verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Den Blutgeschmack registrierte sie schon nicht mehr, die Gewohnheit hatte Einzug gefunden in ihr Empfinden.

„Hallo? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Christopher fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor Bellatrix' Gesicht herum, als die Bilder vor ihr wieder Schärfe annahmen und sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Christophers blasiertes Lächeln flackerte kaum merklich, als er die Mordlust erblickte, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte.

„Wie – kannst – du – es – wagen?", presste Bellatrix durch ihre Zähne hervor.

Unschlüssig erwiderte Christopher nichts. Sollte er sie noch weiter reizen und provozieren? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht klug wäre, aber wie Bellatrix ja bereits festgestellt hatte, war Christopher Davis nicht gerade der klügste Mensch (bzw. Zauberer), der auf Gottes Erde wandelte.

„Was wage ich? Ach, und übrigens: Phoebe küsst tausendmal besser als du. Bist halt nicht überall die Nummer Eins. Blut bringt's halt nicht immer."

Bellatrix' schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch, so dass das Geschirr von der Erschütterung vibrierte und der Kürbissaft aus einem Becher, in den zu viel eingeschenkt worden war, überschwappte. Der zähflüssige Saft floss auf den Rand zu, löste sich und tropfte langsam auf den Boden. Das monotone Geräusch von dem Tropfen klang laut in Bellatrix' Ohren, in denen ihr Blut immer noch rauschte. Ihre linke Hand – eigentlich war sie Rechtshänderin, aber die Haut ihrer rechten Hand hatte sie sich soeben aufgeschürft und sie legte Wert darauf, mit beiden Händen gleich gut zaubern zu können – fuhr in ihren Umhang und erfasste wieder ihren Zauberstab. Seine Präsenz wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Langsam zog Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hervor. Christophers Atem stockte. Am liebsten hätte Bellatrix die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes direkt auf sein Gesicht, auf den Punkt zwischen seinen Augen, gerichtet, aber irgendetwas hielt sie noch zurück. Vielleicht war es die Anwesenheit des Schulleiters, der sich am Lehrertisch zwar noch mit Prof. McGonagall unterhielt, aber hin und wieder einen Blick zu ihnen hinüber warf. Bellatrix' Augen wanderten über den Slytherintisch und blieben bei einer ihr wohlbekannten Person hängen. Severus Snape saß, scheinbar desinteressiert, auf seinem Platz und aß sein Frühstück. Ihre Schwester Narzissa war noch nicht da. Lucius Malfoy fehlte auch… Phoebe Edmonds hatte sich ebenfalls hingesetzt und sich etwas zu Trinken eingeschenkt, während sie die ganze Szenerie mehr als schadenfroh verfolgte. Natürlich, immerhin war sie jahrelang von Bellatrix und der Mädchenclique um Jill herum beschimpft und niedergemacht worden – was trotzdem nicht alle Fehler ihres Charakters entschuldigte.

Bellatrix drehte sich plötzlich auf ihrem Absatz um und ging zügigen und festen Schrittes Richtung Portal. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht einfach loszurennen. Aber etwas Würde wollte sie sich erhalten. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie das Geflüster anschwoll und schon bald waren wieder lärmende Gespräche und Diskussionen ausgebrochen, die sich zweifellos auch über diesen Zwischenfall drehten. Der Zauberstab baumelte lose in ihrer Hand, die schlaff an ihrer Seite hing. Die kalte Morgenluft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie das Gebäude verließ und die Stufen zu den Ländereien hinunter schritt. Der Wind wiegte die Grashalme bedächtig hin und her, während dunkle Wolken das Licht der Sonne verschluckten und stattdessen kalte Regentropfen zur Erde schickten. Für einen Moment stand Bellatrix still und ließ das leise Prasseln auf sich einwirken. Kälte kroch in jede Ritze ihrer Kleidung und unter ihre Haut.

**Ein böses Wort ist wie ein Stein, der in einen Brunnen geworfen wird: Die Wellen mögen sich glätten, doch der Stein bleibt. (Konfuzius)**

Ruhig ein- und ausatmend setzte Bellatrix sich in Bewegung. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie wieder in eine Innentasche gleiten lassen, ihre Arme waren nun vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Ihr Gang gewann immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit. Der Regen peitschte Bellatrix ins Gesicht und sie fühlte, wie ihre nassen Haare schwer in ihrem Nacken lagen. Es herrschte Stille, nur durchbrochen von dem fernen erwachenden Gesang der Vögel. Doch die Tristesse wollte nicht weichen. Grau in grau.

Christopher hatte nicht Recht gehabt. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig. Bellatrix hatte ihn nie wirklich gemocht, aber sein gutes Aussehen hatte ihr anfangs für eine „Beziehung" gereicht. Nun hasste sie ihn aus vollem Herzen. Denn das, was sie so zur Rage und an den Rand der Selbstkontrolle getrieben hatte, war die unglaubliche Demütigung. Diese Erniedrigung, diese Herabwürdigung, diese Schmach, ausgelöst durch Christopher. Wie hatte er es wagen können mit einem Schlammblut wie Phoebe herumzuknutschen und dann auch noch zu behaupten, dass diese besser wäre als Bellatrix. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt! Sie, die von einer der reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien abstammte, die man noch auf dieser gottverdammten Welt finden konnte!

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte sich Bellatrix' gemächliches Gehen mittlerweile in Rennen verwandelt. Sie rannte und rannte und wusste nicht wohin. Einfach überschüssige Energie loswerden.

Auf einmal wurde Bellatrix' Blick von etwas angezogen. Hatte sie durch die verschwommenen Regenschleier eben ein kurzes rotes Aufleuchten am Waldrand gesehen? Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. Ihr Herz pochte laut und schnell in ihrer Brust. Unentschlossen rang Bellatrix nach Luft. Sollte sie es wagen und nachsehen? Der Verbotene Wald war nicht gerade für seine freundlichen Bewohner bekannt. Aber sie war bewaffnet, was sollte also schon passieren? Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag umklammerte Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab, während sie sich langsam der Stelle am Waldrand näherte, an der sie das verloschene Aufleuchten vermutete; dabei versuchte sie weiterhin verzweifelt ihren gehetzten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nüchterner zu werden. Das nasse Gras federte ihren Schritt ab und tilgte jegliches Geräusch, das von ihr hätte ausgehen können.

Inzwischen hatte sie den Waldrand erreicht. Aber da war nichts, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich hätte ziehen können. Vielleicht musste sie einfach tiefer reingehen? Bellatrix zögerte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und setzte dann ihren Fuß in den Wald. Sie war gerade nicht in der Stimmung sich vor irgendetwas zu drücken.

Immer tiefer drang Bellatrix in das Herz des Waldes vor. Die Angst, die sie anfangs noch etwas begleitet hatte, hatte sie nun vollkommen verlassen. Unermüdlich bog sie Zweige aus dem Weg und kämpfte sich durchs Unterholz. Eine Bewegung in nicht allzu großer Entfernung ließ sie plötzlich innehalten. Ungefähr fünf Meter vor ihr schritten zwei Personen unter dem Schutz der Bäume voran. Beide trugen zwei schwarze Kapuzenmäntel, die übliche Kleidung, wenn man unerkannt bleiben wollte. Ein Schauer lief Bellatrix über den Rücken. Obwohl sie schon am ganzen Körper fror, verbreitete eine dieser Gestalten eine solche Kälte, dass ihre Arme mit Gänsehaut überzogen waren. Diese Kälte, diese Präsenz, diese ungewohnt durchdringende Aura… Unfähig nachzudenken tat Bellatrix einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte hier weg! Oder doch nicht? Noch ein Schritt zurück… Plötzlich knackte ein Ast, auf den sie getreten war. Das Geräusch durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Gewehrknall und Bellatrix hielt den Atem an, als die beiden Gestalten abrupt stehen blieben. Diejenige von den beiden, deren Aura so allumfassend erschien, drehte sich langsam um. Geschockt fühlte Bellatrix sich nicht in der Lage sich zu regen, als sie etwas sah, dass ihr einen noch größeren Schreck einjagte. Aus der Dunkelheit der Kapuze heraus waren nur zwei rote Augen zu erkennen, die zu glühen schienen. Bellatrix' Gedanken schossen zu ihrem Traum… Furcht einflößend…

Die roten Augen huschten durch das Gestrüpp und suchten nach dem unerwünschten Beobachter, konnten aber niemanden entdecken. Misstrauisch erhob die Person ihre Stimme, in der etwas mehr als Drohendes mitschwang:

„Ist da jemand?"

* * *

Ich liebe Cliffhanger... auch wenn der hier nicht allzu groß ist.  
Der Traum wird wahrscheinlich noch eine wichtige Bedeutung haben, so wie ich es im Moment geplant habe. Mal sehen...  
(Die Wirkung von Liebstöckel kann man übrigens im fünften Harry Potter - Band, Seite 450 (dt. Ausgabe) nachlesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.)

**Porcelain Vein:** Dein Review hat mich sehr gefreut. Schön, dass dir meine Dialoge gefallen (im 1. Kapitel gab es ja wirklich ziemlich viel). Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn du meine FF weiterhin lesen würdest :)


End file.
